


The Aristocra's Sitting Room

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Consensual Rough Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Impregnation Kink, Smut, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Some bonus smut to go along with chapter 3 of How do you say "this is awkward" in Cheunh? if you are so inclined. Avela and Formbi just got engaged, and they decide to get better acquainted. ;) Just a very short drabble.





	The Aristocra's Sitting Room

The other guests had long left them to their own devices. Avela and Formbi were in their own world on the satin sofa in Formbi's downstairs sitting room. Even if anyone had been around, they were long past being bashful of potential witnesses. Formbi was, after all, in his own house. He and Avela were now officially engaged, and it was customary in Chiss society for a couple to consummate soon after becoming betrothed if they had not already been intimate. The circumstances were not at all scandalous, but it still felt deliciously naughty to go at it in the spacious sitting room, which was large enough to comfortably accommodate 30 people.   
  
Avela sat in his lap as they kissed heatedly. She moved her body against the hardness forming in the tight gold-flecked trousers that Formbi wore under his fancy yellow robe. He now regretted dressing in so many layers, especially with the fabric of Avela's black and white dress brushing against his own clothing, making him more desperate to feel her skin.   
  
She moved away from his mouth, the red of her eyes being swallowed by her widening pupils. She said just four words, but it took all of Formbi's willpower not to embarrass himself by coming in his pants in front of his future wife.      
  
"Can I suck it?" she asked.   
  
He nodded stiffly, trying not to lose control. She lowered herself to the floor and spread his legs. She struggled with his zipper, and Formbi cursed his luck with this particular pair of trousers.  
  
"That blasted zipper," said Formbi.   
  
Avela giggled and licked the crotch of the trousers up to his zipper. Formbi's head slammed into the cushions behind him. Avela eased the zipper down over the bulge in his underclothes.  
  
"It just needed to get a little wet," said Avela.  
  
"You're killing me," said Formbi.  
  
Avela smiled mischievously and pulled down his black underwear. His blue, veiny cock sprung out, standing at attention. Avela licked up the shaft and sucked the moisture forming at the tip. Formbi exhaled and put his hand gently into her long hair.   
  
"You have a nice cock, Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano," she said with admiration.  
  
Formbi blushed. She had gotten her mouth on his cock before he had given her permission to use his core name.  
  
"Y-you can call me Formbi, of course," he said, bashfully.  
  
She nodded and began to suck the tip. She took most of it into her mouth and twisted the base with her fist. Formbi clung onto her hair but let her set the pace. She sucked him down with wet smacks and moans that left Formbi no choice but to study the patterns of the antique vases on his fireplace in order not to finish too swiftly.   
  
She pulled his pants down lower and massaged his thighs as she took his cock deeper into her mouth. Her thumbs gently circled his upper thigh muscles and nimbly worked towards his balls. When she finally reached them, Formbi looked down. Her lips were stretched around his cock and her eyes met his. His body stiffened.   
  
"Oh stars!" He gasped.  
  
She swallowed down every drop he gave her.   
  
Formbi trembled. He was much too hot still wearing most of his clothes. He also felt a wave of shame that he had climaxed already.   
  
Avela rested her head on his thigh and looked up at him lovingly.   
  
"Formbi," she said. "You're very handsome."  
  
The remainder of his self-doubt evaporated from his chest. He stroked her hair with affection.  
  
"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm not wearing panties," she said.  
  
Formbi swallowed heavily. His spent cock gave an eager twitch.   
  
"May I see?" he asked.  
  
Avela stood up and turned around. She playfully lifted her dress and bent over. She revealed her plump, bare bottom and a quick flash of her pussy. Formbi's blue face flushed deep purple.   
  
"Can you help me get out of these clothes?" he said desperately.   
  
"Gladly," she said.   
  
She pulled him to his feet and unclipped the belt around his waist. Her small hands gently opened his tunic and slid the garment from his shoulders. The light brush of her fingers against his bare skin intensified his eagerness. When she pulled down his trousers the rest of the way, he stepped out of them and then motioned for her to turn around.   
  
"Bend over the sofa," he said.  
  
She bent over and rested her body over the arm of the sofa. Her dress slid down due to the elevation. Formbi kneeled behind her exposed lower half. He spread her folds with one hand, and Avela shivered with excitement. She moaned when she felt his hot tongue flicking against her little bud. She pressed her face into a sparkly throw pillow to muffle her sounds of pleasure.  
  
Formbi pulled away for a moment.   
  
"If you don't let me hear those delicious sounds," said Formbi. "I am going to have to stop."  
  
She whimpered. "Please don't stop."  
  
"Then let me hear you, baby," he said.  
  
His tongue returned to its rightful place, and she did not hold back her cries.   
  
"Oh Formbi, yes," she trembled. "More!"  
  
He nuzzled his face in her heat. His cock stiffened again, and he stroked himself as he voraciously tasted her sweetness. A symphony of phrase for him filled the room as his thumb nudged that little spot and his tongue lapped her opening. The sitting room door, which they had left wide open, closed hastily as though someone had walked by and had witnessed the Aristocra with his face buried between Avela's thick thighs and went the other way in embarrassment. The thought of someone having seen them in such a compromised position released a heat in her core. She splattered the Aristocra's face as she climaxed against his tongue. He had to move his hand away from his cock to not sacrifice to the floor that which he wanted to plant in her womb.   
  
He pulled away as she panted for breath. His chin glistened with what he had not swallowed, and his eyes flickered with wild lust as he gazed at her hungrily.   
  
"Did you like that when someone saw us just now?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," she assented, still coming down from the high.  
  
He grabbed her legs and turned her over on her back. She bit her lip as she eyed his cock. Formbi pulled her dress off, leaving her naked. He ran his hand up her body pausing to squeeze one her large breasts.   
  
"Did you like that they saw me devouring your hot little pussy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
He wiped his chin with a finger, and sucked it clean.  
  
"I can't believe how wet you are for me," he said reverently.  
  
Avela bent her knees and spread her legs.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she asked as her eyes plead with him.  
  
Formbi growled. "Shall I make myself yours then? Shall I fill you up and sire your child?"  
  
"Yes!" she said. "Please!"  
  
He climbed on top of her and mounted her in one quick motion. The sharpness of his entry filled her body with a hot wave of lust. She gripped his hair painfully tight. Formbi nibbled on the soft skin of her shoulder as her delirious moans encouraged him to fuck her roughly.   
  
The sound of her voice and his wet thrusts echoed through the large room.   
  
"H-harder!" she cried out.  
  
"Stars," he grunted, trying not to come while still granting her request.   
  
He rutted into her with increasingly erratic strokes. Avela wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She looked up into his bliss-filled eyes.  
  
"I love you," she said softly.  
  
"Hngh," he tried to keep it together. "I love you too, princess."  
  
"I'm going to come again," said Avela.  
  
"Go ahead, baby," he said.  
  
She released again, and Formbi followed soon after, filling her to the brim with his essence. When he started to move off of her, Avela squeezed her arms and legs tightly around him, holding him in place.   
  
"Can we stay like this just a little bit longer?" she asked.  
  
He smiled gently. "For as long as you like."

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think was the unfortunate one who walked by the wide open door while they were going at it? :D


End file.
